digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yujin Ozora
|digivice=Purple and silver Appli Drive DUO |age=13 |grade=7th (ep 1-26) 8th (ep 27-52) |gender=Male |relatives=Mother |nationality=Japanese |occupation=Student |n1=(Ja:) Yujin Oozora''Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters, "Appli Drive DUO! Offmon Appears" 28 }} is Haru Shinkai's classmate. He is actually '''YJ-14', an android created by Leviathan. Appearance Yujin is a teenage boy with fair skin, spiky red hair, and green eyes. He wears a green shirt with yellow on the chest, white on the sleeves and three black lines on the shoulders, greenish grey shorts, dark green socks, and white and green sneakers wit dark green soles. On October 31, he wears a black and brown skeleton costume. Description Etymologies ;Yujin Ozora (大空 勇仁) Name used in Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters. Romanized in L-Corp's computer. Name also romanized as "Yujin Oozora" in recaps. *'Ja:' . Japanese surname that means "big sky". Possibly a reference to , the protagonist of , due to him being a soccer player. *'Ja:' . A Japanese masculine name that means "brave man". Possibly from |ユージーン・グーツマン|Yūjīn Gūtsuman}}, a , and a pun on as he is Haru's friend. Fiction Anime YJ-14 is an android created by Leviathan and disguised as the human "Yujin Ozora". As part of the disguise, Leviathan faked its background records, , and housed it with a fake mother. On October 1, 2016, Yujin is playing soccer outside of Fujimizaka Middle School to the cheers of his teammates and fans when Haru Shinkai is smacked in the face with a soccer ball. Yujin decides to walk home with Haru, during which they discuss their belief in each others' main character qualities. Yujin parts ways with Haru at this point. They eventually meet again when is posting embarrassing photos for all to see, and Ai Kashiki is one of the victims. Yujin comforts her while Haru runs away and eventually deals with the problem. As Haru exits the AR-Field, Yujin meets him again, and the two continue their talk, Yujin commenting that kind people like Haru are amazing once they begin to move. They split up again, but Yujin continues to watch Haru, his eye glowing ominously red. On October 8, Yujin meets Haru at Kashinoki Books, where they listen to Takeru "Watson" Wato's tale of woe related to his malfunctioning navigation app. Hearing this story causes Ai's father to remember that she has not returned home from her errand. Haru immediately forms a search party, causing Yujin to comment on Haru's unusually proactive approach. Yujin and Watson participate in the search, and eventually Yujin calls Haru to tell him that he found Ai and successfully escorted her home. This frees Haru to go after , the cause of the navigation app problems. On October 15, Yujin meets Haru after soccer practice and heads to Kashinoki Book with him. When Watson is bragging about his accomplishments in Fantasy Saga, Yujin comments that he only downloaded the game, a sentiment that Haru agrees with. He bears witness to the resulting chaos spread by messing with data and then happily watches when everything returns back to normal. On October 31, Yujin is among the friends Ai takes photos of to send to him. He tells them that Haru's going to be late because he's absorbed in a book. Manga Chips File:Offmon Chip b.png| File:Tubumon Chip b.png| File:Musclemon Chip b.png| File:Racemon Chip b.png| File:Shutmon Chip b.png| File:Gatchmon Chip b.png| (former) File:Dokamon Chip b.png| (former) File:Musimon Chip b.png| (former) File:Globemon Chip b.png| (former) File:Bootmon Chip b.png| File:Deusumon Chip b.png| File:Rebootmon Chip b.png| Notes and references Category:Applidrivers Category:Characters in Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Undubbed